


Nothing More

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: Devilman
Genre: Angst, Crybaby Universe, Explicit Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Scene Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: Humans need ways to distract themselves from their troubles and, evidently, so do demons.(scene alteration for Crybaby episode 5)





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ryo's characterization is different in Crybaby, but seeing him tell Akira to go sleep with someone else felt very... wrong. Hence, this is my attempt to fix it.

In the dim lights provided by the bedroom lamps, Ryo gazed scornfully at the boy clutching his head while covered in vile yellow blood that surely wouldn’t wash easily from the sheets. He had expected Akira to break down over what he was doing at some point, the boy had always been too empathetic for his own good. But to go on a killing spree as a way to vent only to come back a crying mess… It was pathetic. 

“Humans have weak minds,” he said, irritated but having accepted this annoying fact long ago. “Thinking with emotions won’t yield rational answers, and exceeds our capabilities. At times like that, humans simply forget. They have the ability not to think.” Just like at that rave where Akira had changed; all he needed to do to fix Akira’s mental state was give him something to let him escape his inner turmoil. If emotions were what made humans weak, then they needed to get rid of those emotions. It was simple. He stood, crossing to the safe in the room that was closed with only a simple number combination: bait for anyone stupid enough to try to rob him, it only had a small sum of money in it compared to how much he kept in another better hidden one, but it was enough for this. “Alcohol, gambling, women,” he continued. “They use vices to try to forget.” He threw down a few wads of bills next to Akira, not bothering to look at that disgusting form so embroiled with weakness. “It’s human habit. Learn from it.”

Turning, he moved to leave the room again only for Akira’s voice to make him pause with one hand on the doorknob. “What the hell do you expect me to do with this?”

“Are you daft? Get drunk. Go to the red light district. Do whatever your thing is for getting your mind off all of this idiocy,” Ryo sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked back at him only for those eyes to widen in shock as one of the stacks of money flew past his head, hitting the door sharply. Akira glared at him from the bed but his arm was raised lazily. That had only been a toss to him, hardly a fraction of his full strength. 

For a moment, a shiver ran down Ryo’s spine.

“What kind of person do you think I am?!” Akira demanded. “You’re telling me to get my rocks off with a stranger to forget I murdered my parents? How long have we known each other that you think I’d be okay with that?!”

Gazing at him a moment longer, Ryo moved to open the door again only for it to be Akira’s hand that slammed against it this time. 

“Don’t fucking ignore me,” he said, so close that Ryo could feel his breath on the back of his neck.

Ryo huffed. “What do you expect me to do then?” he said, turning to meet the other boy’s gaze. “Tell you to continue wallowing like this and act as if it isn’t an inconvenience?” 

“I’m killing the demons on your list! How is that inconvenie-”

“You’re putting yourself at too much of a risk!” Ryo’s voice was louder than he meant for it to be, surprising both of them. “...Look. You’re our only effective weapon against these things. We need to get rid of them, yes, but throwing yourself in harm’s way without even telling me first-!”

“Why does it matter if I tell you?! Why should I?! So you can stand on the sidelines filming me like it’s some bizarre snuff film? So you can shoot humans the moment I have my back turned?!” 

Akira’s breath was hot on his face and, eyes narrowed in a glare, Ryo found himself tilting his head away to try to be slightly less out of direct fire. For a moment, Akira’s eyes seemed to drift to that exposed white of his neck. “I’m  _ protecting  _ you,” Ryo said. “Without me, you’d still be that sniveling little boy who-” 

His words were cut off as Akira punched the door beside his head, hearing the sound of the wood splitting slightly. 

Again, that shiver ran down his spine. 

Tense static crackled in the air between them, jaws clenched and eyes narrowed until, just for a split second, Ryo’s eyes flitted to Akira’s mouth. Evidently, that was all the invitation Akira needed to crush their lips together, grabbing a handful of Ryo’s shirt and shoving against the door with enough force that it felt like his ribs might crack, a harsh gasp pushed from his lungs. Akira pulled away from a moment, beginning to ask an “Are you okay?” only for Ryo to push their lips back together.

Fisting a hand in Ryo’s hair, Akira tugged his head sideways and moved his mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of bites just light enough to not break skin. 

“W-wait…” Ryo said, pushing against Akira’s chest as reality tugged irritatingly at the corner of his mind. “I have guests downstairs…”

Akira nipped at his neck again. “Can’t you just leave them for that secretary of yours to take care of?”

“They’re professional associates, I need to maintain a good image,” he said, reluctantly pulling himself out of Akira’s grip. “While I’m gone, do something about that, will you?” he indicated the demon blood that still covered Akira and, unfortunately, had also gotten on his own clothing. “There’s an ensuite over there.”

Akira looked down at himself, making a face as if he hadn’t noticed quite the state he was in prior, and nodded. Finally, Ryo was allowed to exit the room. Sighing heavily, he straightened his shirt and attempted to fix his mussed hair as well as he could without a mirror as he made his way back to the stairs. From there, he could see the two men he had abruptly abandoned coversing amongst themselves only to break, looking at him with hesitant interest, when they noticed him rejoining them. 

“Is everything alright?” the one on the left asked, his name having already escaped Ryo’s memory. 

“I’m afraid my friend has been through quite an ordeal,” he said, putting on his most professional tone of voice. “If you’ll forgive my rudeness, gentlemen, I think it would be best if we continue this discussion at a later point in time.” 

Both nodded, standing up to exchange handshakes and polite goodbyes, but it didn’t escape Ryo’s notice that they seemed to be a bit more interested in his neck than his gaze and he realized belatedly that Akira had likely left at least one or two marks. So much for maintaining a good image.

Running a hand through his hair, he made his way back to his bedroom and opened the door to find Akira lying on his bed, phone in hand and wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers. Ignoring the ensuing cry of protest, Ryo plucked it from his hands and only gave a cursory glance to it being open to a news article about the “mysterious rash of violent deaths” before he tossed it over his shoulder. If it broke, he could just buy a new one anyway.

“Wasn’t I just telling you to get your mind off that?” he asked, crawling onto the bed and seating himself on Akira’s lower abdomen. 

Despite the half-hardness that Ryo could already feel pressing against him, Akira gave him a hesitant, questioning look and asked “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Of course. We’re satisfying carnal desire, nothing more,” he said, expression remaining neutral though he could feel some heat rising to his cheeks. It felt like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. This was just sex, it didn’t mean anything. Akira was doing this only because Ryo was willing to allow him to, otherwise he would have simply found someone else. There were no romantic feelings involved. It was no more than Ryo’s imagination that Akira seemed to be slightly disappointed at his words. 

This was about getting their minds off of everything. Both of them.

Ryo leaned forward and crushed his lips to Akira’s, tugging his hair between his fingers and urging that they continue what they started earlier before Ryo could think anymore. Akira’s mouth moved with his own, open and wanting and betraying once more just how desperate he had become. His hands wasted no time in moving up Ryo’s body, fingers finding the button on his collar and stumbling to undo it and each beneath it. Pulling away the thin fabric, Akira broke from their kiss to instead suck and bite down Ryo’s neck until he found his way to his nipples. “It’s too bad you don’t have tits for me to bury my face in,” Akira growled in a teasing tone.

Ryo laughed around a gasp as Akira bit down, tongueing at the nub between his teeth. “I’ll be sure to file a complaint.” His breath shuddered as Akira switched to the other side, pushing Akira’s head against his chest to urge him on more. 

Reaching a hand behind him, Ryo experimentally brushed his fingers over the bulge in Akira’s boxers, feather light, and the boy’s breath hitched. When another bite came to his chest, Ryo took it as an okay and properly wrapped the hand around his dick, but only a moment later Akira broke away with a choked “Wait.”

He stopped, removing his hand and looking down at Akira in question, who pointedly avoided meeting his gaze. In the darkness, he could just make out a blush on the boy’s cheeks. “Can I… How far can I go?” he asked, eyes flicking to Ryo’s for a moment only to be averted again.

Ryo opened his mouth to say he could do whatever he wanted, but what came out instead was “Shit.”

“What?”

He clicked his tongue, rolling off Akira and letting his head fall back against pillow. “I don’t have any condoms,” he explained, wondering how long it would take to run out and buy some. “No offense, but I don’t exactly want to have to clean demon jizz out of my ass later.”

“I, um…” Ryo felt Akira shift on the bed and looked over to see him pick up something he hadn’t noticed on the nightstand. “I bought some a while ago. I’ve been kind of… My sex drive has been way higher since I became Devilman, so I thought it’d be a good idea to keep some on me, just in case…”

After a moment’s pause, Ryo broke out in laughter. “Well, in that case,” he rolled over, leaning over Akira to pull a bottle of lube out of the nightstand’s drawer and held it up for Akira to see, “the answer to your question is I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Akira smiled, grabbing the bottle in one hand, and Ryo felt the other make its way up his leg, a finger slipping into the waist of pants and tugging on it. Wasting no time, Ryo undid them and pulled the pants off, letting his underwear go with them. Rolling the two of them so he was on top, Akira uncapped the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, watching Ryo to ascertain that what he was doing was okay as he reached down to slide the fingers in slowly.

The sensation wasn’t wholly unfamiliar. There had been a few times, a few nights, when Ryo had played the footage of Akira massacring demons across screens in his bedroom and had found himself overcome by fantasies that made his hand travel lower than usual. Carnal desires, he told himself. Nothing more. But when it was his own fingers, he knew exactly how they were going to move, exactly how much pressure there was going to be. The sensation of Akira’s fingers, combined with the knowledge that his fantasies were about to become reality to some degree, was different. Thrilling.

A moan escaped him as Akira’s fingers delved deeper, working him open roughly, and the sound was caught by Akira as he reconnected their lips. Hot gasps of breath were shared between the two before Ryo moved to give Akira’s neck attention again, not wanting to be the only one coming apart at the other’s ministrations. A third finger was added and Ryo bit harder at Akira’s neck, fully determined to leave him with bruises, to tell the world  _ “he’s mine, he’s mine, he’s mine.” _

“Can I put it in?” Akira asked breathily above him and Ryo let himself fall back against the pillow, nodding fervently in consent, eyes half lidded and already breathing hard. He felt the fingers slip out, heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper, and a moment later something larger was pressing into him, hot and hard. He groaned as it filled him, so much larger than the fingers, and felt his own neglected length drip against his stomach. Akira grunted, fingers digging into Ryo’s hips as he stilled himself to allow Ryo time to adjust once he was in to the hilt. 

Panting and desperate, Ryo reached his hand down to pump at his own cock and hissed “ _ Move. _ ” Needing no more prompting, Akira pulled back and slammed into him hard. Sharp gasps filled the room with each thrust, the fingers on Ryo’s hips digging their nails in painfully, only serving to work him up even more as Ryo dug his own into Akira’s back. One hand moved to Ryo’s neck, choking him hard enough that he felt his mind cloud with more than lust.

“I- I’m gonna-” Akira stuttered between grunts and Ryo didn’t need to hear the rest of his sentence to understand, feeling Akira swell in him. The speed of the thrusts only increased, working Ryo towards his own orgasm. Akira bent forward, removing the hand around his neck and connecting their lips in an attempt to continue their earlier kiss only to quickly separate, too distracted as they breathed stilted gasps that mingled in the small space between them. 

Akira’s breath hitched and he stilled, letting out a shaking gasp as Ryo felt the condom fill with his release. He watched him, pumping himself faster, and as Akira came down, he took notice to this and replaced Ryo’s hand with his own. Working his mouth on the crook under Ryo’s chin, he rubbed his thumb over the slit and the boy let out a sharp gasp, coming hard after only a few more pumps as he felt Akira smile in satisfaction against his neck. 

Pulling out, Akira tied off the condom and tossed it carelessly away before flopping bonelessly beside Ryo who gazed at him, still trying to catch his breath. “...Thanks for that,” Akira said after a minute, not looking up.

Ryo nodded, sitting up. “Glad I could be a good distraction.” He sat in thought for a few minutes, finally saying “Y’know, Akira, if you ever-” He broke off when he looked back down at Akira. The boy’s eyes were closed and his breath had already slowed in sleep. 

Feeling empty in more ways than one, he stood and hobbled to the ensuite bathroom. 

In the large floor-to-ceiling mirror, he gazed at himself and hated what he saw: body too small and gangly, too-pale skin blotchy with bite marks and bruises that were already starting to form, lower abdomen covered in his own semen. 

Disgusting.

Disgusting.

Disgusting.

Someone who Akira would never have agreed to fuck if he hadn’t been so desperate. 

Turning on the shower, he stepped under the stream before the water had time to heat and tried to forget about the boy sleeping in his bed who he didn’t, couldn’t, love.

But maybe he was starting to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first (in my opinion) successful attempt at writing an explicit sex scene so hoooopefully it's decent? Please tell me tbh. Also this was obviously my first time trying to write these boys in their Crybaby characterizations, which was definitely interesting.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter as bizarrequazar


End file.
